2 Jedi and a Hellmouth
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. In the aftermath of Halloween new powers are discovered and possibly a new love for Xander Harris. Currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1 Coming Clean

****

Two Jedi and a Hellmouth…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary: **Sequel to** 'Second Chances'. **In the Aftermath of Halloween, new powers are discovered and possibly a new love for Xander Harris

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews for Second Chances, here's the sequel as promised, sorry for the delay but it couldn't be helped : (

May Contain Spoilers for the New Jedi Order series!

Chapter 1 Coming Clean

Xander Harris walked into Sunnydale High in a daze. The morning after Halloween had produced more revelations for him. As he walked to school he had felt the Primordial Darkness grow gradually stronger as he neared the school buildings.

****

…As he neared the Hellmouth.

Now in the library it was overwhelming.

Xander looked around for anybody, "Hey G-man! You here?" he called out.

Giles came out of his office at Xander's yell, "How many times have I asked not to call me that?" he said as he let his office.

Xander shrugged, "I don't know…a few million times?" he said sarcastically.

Giles let out a long-suffering sigh, "Your friends, Buffy and Willow haven't arrived yet," Giles said ignoring the last comment.

"Not a problem…I just really need to talk to you," Xander said tensely.

Giles looked at Xander sharply. Xander was never serious! "What's the problem?" he asked worriedly.

"Willow told you about what happened yesterday, right?" Xander asked.

"Yes you all became your costumes," confirmed Giles.

"Did she tell you what I went as?" asked Xander.

"She mentioned something about you going as a Jedi Knight, correct?" Giles said.

"Yeah, Anakin-" Xander began.

"Dear Lord, Xander!" exclaimed Giles, "You went as a Sith Lord! What the devil were you thinking? Were you even thinking!"

"-Solo. Anakin Solo. Not Anakin Skywalker and besides I was just going as a nameless Jedi Warrior," continued Xander.

Giles brow furrowed up in confusion, "There's a second Anakin?"

"Yeah, Han Solo and Princess Leia's youngest son," explained Xander to the perplexed Watcher.

"Oh…they had children?" asked Giles quietly.

"Yeah three, fraternal twins and Anakin."

"Oh," Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "So…what is bothering you then?"

Xander eyed Giles as Giles continued to wipe his glasses, "I can still use the Force."

"Oh…WHAT!" Giles exclaimed in shock and surprise, this was unexpected to say the least.

Xander smiled and gestured at the now forgotten pair of glasses that Giles still held. Giles watched as Xander's forehead began to perspire profusely. Giles's eyes grew as round as saucers. He watched as his glasses rose shakily up into the air, till they were eyelevel. Giles stood there dumbly not comprehending what he was seeing.

"Hey G-man you might want take your glasses before I drop them," Xander said smartly to Giles from between clenched teeth.

Giles reached up in shock to take a hold of his glasses that happened to be floating in midair in front of him. Giles slowly examined them closely turning them over as he did. He looked up at Xander and opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it. Then he opened it. Then he closed it again. Then he opened it again. Then he closed it. This time it remained closed as Giles tried to come to terms with Xander's newfound ability.

As for Xander, well he was watching Giles with a smug look on his face, amused that he had finally found a way to truly dumbfound the Watcher. Giles continued to stand there in a near catatonic state and Xander could practically hear what Giles was thinking_; I knew living on the Hellmouth was going to be strange but bloody hell this…this is utterly absurd!_

"Hey G-man, I got one more surprise for you," Xander said as he reached into his pocket. He extracted a small metallic handle and held it up for Giles to see. Giles looked at it closely and realized that appeared to be a lightsaber

Giles frowned at Xander in confusion, "That appears to be a handle of a lightsaber?" he said simply.

****

SNAP-HISS

"It is," was Xander equally simple answer.

Giles stood looking dumbly at the purple energy blade, held inches away from his face that should have been impossible in this day and age and realized that from now on life on the Hellmouth was about to get very interesting…_for everybody_.

Giles silently replaced his glasses and then cleared his throat, "Any more surprise today for me?"

"Nope."

"Good…then I can collapse now," added Giles as he moved to the nearest chair and collapsed bonelessly into it.

Xander smiled smugly at the Watcher's antics and disengaged his lightsaber. He moved over to the table and placed his lightsaber on the table, next to Giles, "I'm guessing you need to research G-man, so I'll just leave you this so don't think that this was all just a hallucination. I'll see you later, ok?" Xander told Giles.

Giles mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative from where he was slumped. Xander turned and left walked out the library with a smile on his face, his ability to razz the Watcher had now entered a golden age, one that was going to last a very long time.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Xander, each subject now came easily to him especially mathematics. Willow and Buffy had been talking non-stop about what had happened last night. Willow was saying how creepy it had been to be non-corporeal while Buffy was going on and on about her newfound sewing and crochet skills along with knowledge about various other traditional feminine arts.

When they had finally asked him about what remembered from his costume; which was when Buffy had remembered that he had been calling himself Anakin. She tore into him just as Willow and Giles had ripped into him at the mere mention of that name. She had colored nicely in embarrassment when he had explained the difference.

After the final bell had rung the Scoobies made their way to the library as usual to check in with Giles and find out what Xander had to tell them.

"So what's the stitch Xander? And why did we have to wait all day long to find out about it?" Buffy asked of Xander as they made their way down the corridor.

"I asked G-man to check up on a few things for me, it might have an impact on what I have to say," explained Xander as he pushed open the door to the library.

Buffy opened her mouth to complain again but instead ran into the back of Xander when he stopped suddenly, "Ooff, why'd you stop…" she trailed off as she saw what had caused him to stop.

"Woah…" commented Willow.

The library was in a state of utter dishevel, books were covering nearly all the available surfaces, even some parts of the floor. The main table was covered in stacks of books 10, 20 high. Sitting at the table was a very frazzled looking Giles, the first two buttons of his shirt were open and his tie was undone. His tweed jacket lay on the floor behind him. But most disturbing of all was the lost incredulous look that was on Giles's face as he intensely read the book in his hand, he hadn't noticed their arrival.

"Giles! What happened?" cried out Buffy in alarm.

Giles's head shot up in alarm at Buffy's cry, "What? What?" he said as he looked around, "Oh its just you," he turned back to the book at hand.

The three teenagers exchanged glances before looking back at Giles, "Giles! **_What. Happened. Here_**?" demanded Buffy, "Did we miss the apocalypse of books or something?"

Giles looked up again from the book he was reading, "What? Oh, this is just some research Xander asked me to do," Giles said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"**_Some research_**! We don't do this much research when we're facing an apocalypse!" exclaimed Buffy.

Giles paused, at a loss for words.

Buffy turned to glare Xander as Willow looked expectantly at him, "Can you tell us now what's going on?"

"Yeah, sure…Ah Giles did you find anything useful?" Xander asked of Giles.

"Absolutely nothing can account for what has happened to you," said Giles with a mournful shake of his head, "Or how that…that thing can exist," he continued as he pointed at an object at the far side of the table.

"What's happened to you?" asked Willow in a worried.

"You've all, or at least Buffy, has been remethings from Halloween, right?" Xander began.

"Yeah," said Buffy and Willow.

"Well, I still remember everything Anakin Solo experienced in his life plus…"

"Plus what?" urged Willow impatiently.

"…well…I can still use…The Force," finished Xander as he braced himself for their reactions.

Buffy looked at him once before breaking into laughter while Willow merely looked at funny, "Ha ha, very funny," said Buffy when she had recovered., "Now really what's happened to you?"

"I'm not kidding Buffy, I really can use the force," repeated Xander.

Buffy put her hands on her hips and looked skeptically at him, "Well then prove it."

Xander rolled his eyes and gave her indulgent smile. He raised his hand and gestured.

Buffy's jaw hit the floor as she watched a book float across from the table to land in Xander's hand. Willow could only look with wide eyes in shock of what they had all witnessed.

"Now do you believe me?" said Xander smugly as he placed the book in his hand on the nearest available surface.

"Wow, I mean…Wow," was all Buffy managed to say in response.

Xander smiled smugly and said, "I take it you believe me now?"

Buffy could only silently nod in response.

Xander turned to Willow to find her looking at him with a disturbed look on her face, "Wills, you okay with this?"

"I…I…You've got Force powers?" she managed to say hesitantly.

Xander nodded.

The disturbed look grew stronger on her face, "So you could…go all…" she mined heavy breathing sounds.

The good feeling Xander had been having evaporated and he answered Willow in a grim voice, "It is possible…The fact that I've got these powers proves that anything is possible on the Hellmouth. I just have to be careful in why and how I use my powers."

Buffy had been following the conversation and as she looked between the two she realized what they were talking about, "WOAH! **_WOAH!_** Are you saying you could become a Dark Lord of the Sith! Cause if you are, dealing with a Dark Lord of the Sith is **_NOT_** in the Slayer job description! Vampires, Demons, and various monsters, yes…**_but NOT Sith Lords_**! **_IT'S IN THE PROPHACY!_** And besides I sooo do not want to slay my Xander-shaped friend!" ranted Buffy, horrified at the possibility.

"Relax Buffster, its a remote possibility," consoled Xander.

Buffy was only slightly mollified.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the three teenagers as they stood there each waiting for the other to say something.

The sound of Giles slamming a book down onto the library table brought their attention back to him. He who had returned to his books as Xander had explained everything to his friends.

"It's bloody impossible! It is absolutely scientifically impossible for that **_thing_** to exist!" denied Giles vehemently.

"Giles, What thing?" asked Willow curiously.

"That thing! **_Xander's Lightsaber!_**" said Giles as he pointed at a metallic object at the end of the table.

"Xander's WHAT!" demanded Buffy in surprise.

"His damn Lightsaber!" confirmed Giles.

Buffy slowly moved to the end of the library table and picked up the small metal handle she found there. She hefted it in her hand felt its weight. She then examined it closely. She found the activation stud and pressed on it.

SNAP-HISS

The purple energy blade extended to its full length in front of Buffy with the blade pointed upwards. Buffy waged the blade slowly through the air in front of her as she watched intently with her eyes firmly fixed on its movements. Buffy turned to face Xander and very slowly a devilish grin spread across her face. Very slowly she moved to the middle of the library, Willow and Xander moved out of her way and Giles watched from his chair in trepidation.

When Buffy stood in the middle of the room, she began going through some practice swings with the lightsaber. She had a rapturous expression on her face as she practiced.

"Ah, Buffy…you might want to be careful with that…You could accidentally slice off a limb…or worse, a head," warned Xander.

"Relax, Xander. I'm the Slayer weapons come naturally to me," said Buffy confidently.

Unfortunately, for Buffy belied what she had just said confidently.

Her movements had brought her next to Giles's card catalogue and as she turned back to face them she pivoted to right…she sliced half way through the card catalogue, igniting it before realizing what she had done and dropping the saber in surprise, the blade extinguished itself as it felt..

"Noooo!" came Giles's cry of anguish as he watched helplessly as his card catalogue caught fire.

Xander pounced into motion, grabbing the nearest fire extinguisher before anyone could react and put out the fire before it could spread.

After extinguishing the fire Xander stood there examining the scene around him; Buffy was standing frozen next to him with a very surprised look on her face that was remarkably similar to the one on Willow's face. Giles was also frozen, halfway out of his chair with an expression of anguish across his face.

Giles broke the silence first, "You!" He pointed at Xander, "Take that thing and leave! All of you! Go away!" He cried out as he jerkily waved his finger angrily in their direction.

Xander bent down and picked up his lightsaber from where it had fallen and placed it in his pocket. They all then made their way to the door.

After the library door had closed behind them, the three teenagers stood there facing each other. Xander spoke up first, "Congratulations Buffy, you killed G-man's card catalogue," Xander said as they stood there.

That set Willow off laughing. Buffy scowled at her in annoyance and in response she punched Xander's arm.

"That didn't hurt," he said smugly.

She punched him again, harder.

"_That hurt…_" he said softly as he rubbed his numb arm.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Suspect Uses

Two Jedi and a Hellmouth…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary: **Sequel to** 'Second Chances'. **In the Aftermath of Halloween, new powers are discovered and possibly a new love for Xander Harris

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay but I had exams : (

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay but I had exams : (

**sophiedb**: Yeah, she still can.

**Shane Cawley:** The second Jedi is going to be the girl that was Tahiri.

**Anime-Ronin**: Xander's going to go to extremes to keep Buffy away from his lightsaber ;)

**Lin**: Its still a little while off before they meet.

**Smeghead**: Some memories? Try all memories! He remembers everything! And that's a lot of Nightmares!

**Duoshyperfangirl:** What the hell are you talking about!

**Dogbertcarroll: **If you were living on the mouth of hell would you want to dress up as a bad guy? I can pretty much guarantee that something like that would be bad karma or something…

**May Contain Spoilers for the New Jedi Order series!**

Chapter 2 Suspect uses 

The day after Halloween found Lillian Monroe, Lily to her friends, sitting listlessly in her history class trying to pay attention as her teacher, Mrs. Macdonnel droned on about the French Revolution and why the French rose up against the Aristocracy. She was a stuffy old woman with old-fashioned ideas and preconceptions and today she was wearing a plain colour faded blouse with a white skirt.

But try as she might, other things dominated her thoughts.

_I mean how do you focus on what some boring dead Frenchmen did when you have to deal with everything that's happened…_thought Lily unhappily, _at least I know for certain that something is wrong with this town._

From day one in Sunnydale, California, she'd felt that something was off with the town and on Halloween, her suspicions were confirmed. Everywhere she turned now she could feel the Primordial Darkness and dark corruption.

Lily had always loved Halloween. The chance to dress up and pretend that you were someone else, anyone else. When she was little her mother had always gone all out in celebrating Halloween, extravagant costumes for the entire family, extravagant decorations for the house and a massive party for Lily's friends and her father's coworkers. Every year they had been the toast of the neighborhood…until that senseless tragic accident that had claimed her mother's life, four years ago.

Marie Monroe had been on her way back home late one night, when her car had been hit by a truck. She'd been killed instantly on impact while the driver, who hadn't had any sleep for five days had escaped with only minor injuries. The unfairest of deals. Lily had been only 12 when it happened and black hated of the driver had nearly consumed her, or so the child psychologist and her therapist said.

In reaction to this, her father, the industrialist, Henry Monroe had tried to keep his daughter healthy and safe, not essentially in that order. He'd dived into his work and started to neglect everything else including his relationship with Lily, but only after taking her to all the best psychologists and therapists and moving her to Sunnydale.

To compansate for her mother's loss, Lily had always reveled in Halloween in honor of her mother's love for that day. And it was this that had lead her to _Ethan's_ a day before Halloween. She'd passed through _Partytown_, the only other decent costume store in this damned town, but nothing had caught her attention. In Ethan's, the female Jedi costume the Brit had offered, had been the only thing that caught her attention…that had seemed to call to her. She'd bought the costume without a second thought or a second's hesitation.

Lily sighed, she couldn't have know how that decision was going to affect her and her perception of the world around her. Feeling and using the Force was going to take a lot of getting used to, to say the least.

"Miss Monroe! Pay attention here! What was my question?" demanded the old hag Mrs. Macdonnel, bringing Lily suddenly out of her revere.

"What?" said Lily in confusion as she looked up to find Mrs. Macdonnel staring fiercely from behind her spectacles, at Lily.

"I asked you a question," stated Mrs. Macdonnel evenly.

_Uh oh_, "Uh…what was the question again," asked Lily nervously.

"I asked why did the French rebel against their King?"

"Uh…cause they were French and the King didn't want them to eat frog legs anymore?" answered Lily lamely.

The class laughed but Mrs. Macdonnel was not amused, "I believe its time for a pop quiz, you know the drill, put everything away except a pencil…And don't forget to thank Miss Monroe for prompting this test," Mrs. Macdonnel said as the class groaned in protest and those nearest Lily started giving her the glaring at her.

A few minutes later, Lily sat hunched over her test, struggling to remember the answer to the first question.

_What is it? Wasn't it on page 26? Or was it on page 35?_ Lily thought, desperately grabbing at straws, trying to remember the answer, she hadn't studied well…or at all.

Lily slowly turned her head trying to see the paper of the girl next to her.

"Eyes on your own paper Miss Monroe!" ordered Mrs. Macdonnel from where she was sitting behind her desk at the front of the class.

Lily started to fume, mentally cursing Mrs. Macdonnel. A dark voice in her head told her to strike out at the old bag. Another voice half-heartedly preached peace.

Lily looked up from her paper, to find Mrs. Macdonnel, scrutinizing another student from where she sat, her mug of steaming hot coffee sat precariously at the edge of the edge just in front of the menacing teacher.

Lily fixated on the mug and pushed. The mug fell directly into the teacher's lap. She leapt out of her seat with a muffled curse as the coffee stained her white skirt as the class watched the spectacle. The class giggled at Mrs. Macdonnel's expense.

"QUIET! NO TALKING AND NO CHEATING! Continue working, I'll be back in a few moments," ordered Mrs. Macdonnel before leaving the class in search of a clean skirt.

Lily just stared after her with smug smile, as the dark voice in her head complimented her on her work while the other voice only half-heartedly disagreed.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Musings in the Bronze

Two Jedi and a Hellmouth…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary: **Sequel to** 'Second Chances'. **In the Aftermath of Halloween, new powers are discovered and possibly a new love for Xander Harris

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews

**dogbertcarroll: **What do mean dressing up as the perfect victim?

**Flying J: **yes I am the same Sithspawn from spacebattles and yes, marvelous things are in store for Xander and Lily.

**Rankokunalpha1: **thanks for pointing those things out to me I'll get around to fixing them some time soon.

**Vld: **Relax, I have no intention of Turning Tahiri dark. The titles 2 Jedi not a Jedi and a Sith Lord;) She's currently a little gray but not dark. And as for knowing the dark side, well Tahiri knows it, but Lily still doesn't. A Tahiri/Jaina pairing? I didn't know they existed!

**May Contain Spoilers for various events and books in the Star Wars Saga!**

Chapter 3 Musings in the Bronze 

Xander Harris sat in the Bronze with his oldest best friend, Willow Rosenberg, listening to the booming music of one of the local talent bands. He and Willow were sitting on one of the club's couches idly discussing the aftermath of Buffy's card catalogocide by lightsaber.

"So, how long do you suppose Giles is going to be mad at us?" Xander asked of Willow as he scanned the crowd to see where Buffy had gone.

"Uuuh…what do you mean us? It was your lightsaber that she was used!" Willow said absolving herself of any blame in the incident.

"Well…You watched, he'll blame you for doing that!" Xander teased.

"Uh, uh, I'm the teacher's pet…and he likes me more than you two," she retorted smartly.

Xander opened his mouth to retort to her smart-alec remark and paused. He sighed, "Yeah, you're right," he said dryly.

Willow giggled.

"So, where'd Buffy go?" Xander asked, changing the subject.

"Vamp," was Willow's succinct answer.

"Ah," Xander remarked as he tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch.

"So…" Willow began innocently, "You know, you never got round to telling us about what you remember of Anakin Solo's memories…" she trailed off giving him a wide-eyed look of innocence.

"Sure, I'll tell you…as soon as Buffy gets back," he replied not giving in to her imploring look.

Willow pouted at this, "Come on Xander, you've kept me in suspense all day, I can't take it anymore!" she urged him to talk, but he held firm. She sat back in a pout and waited impatiently for Buffy to return.

Buffy came back after ten minutes, still dusting off the remains of a vampire from her clothes. She walked slowly back to them and sat in the chair next to the couch Xander and Willow were sitting on.

"What took you so long?" demanded Willow irritably.

Buffy glanced at her friend in surprise, "I didn't take that long!" she protested. She turned to Xander after taking in Willow irritated mood, "What did you do to her while I was gone? I left her in a perfectly good mood!" she demanded of Xander.

Willow answered for him, "Mr. 'I've got a Big Secret' refuses to say anything until you return." Willow turned to Xander, "She's back now so spill!"

"Yeah, what's the stitch?" Buffy said adding her own enthusiasm to Willow's. "We've spilled our guts all day, now it's your turn," she continued.

Xander looked between the two determined females that he was sitting with, "Well, what do you want to know?" he asked of them.

"You tell us," they both intoned at the same time.

"Fine whatever you say," he paused to collect his thoughts and as Buffy and Willow watched his eyes unfocused and seemed to gain a far away look and then he shuddered, "I remember Palpatine touching me while I was still in my mother's womb," his voice was icy cold now.

Willow gaped at him in disbelief and shock while Buffy looked at him in confusion, "Who's Palpatine?" Buffy asked of him.

Xander gave her a weird look, "You know…**_The Emperor_**."

Buffy's confusion grew worse, "Whoa, wait a minute didn't he die before you-I mean Anakin was born?"

"This was the Resurrected Emperor," clarified Xander.

"**_Resurrected Emperor?_** I'm guessing that wasn't a good thing…" Buffy rambled on.

"Ya think," Xander retorted dryly, looking at her pointedly before continuing, "It's not one of my favorite of Anakin's memories, hell between that and his infamous grandfather, Anakin's always felt the specter of the Dark Side looming over his shoulder."

"I'll bet…" said Buffy sympathetically. Willow was still frozen by this bolt from the blue that was Xander's first revelation.

Xander waved his hand in front of her face without eliciting a reaction, so he turned to Buffy and said with a smile, "I think we've broken her."

Buffy eyed him and then nodded sadly.

Xander glanced mischievously at Buffy before back to Willow, "Willow!" he shouted while snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Willow shook herself, "What?" she said in surprise.

They laughed at her antics.

"Hey!" she said annoyed at her friend's laughter, "It's not funny!"

"From here it is!" retorted Buffy while still giggling.

Willow gave her a betrayed look and continued to watch as her friends laughed at her. She turned to glare pointedly at Xander, for a simple stare it said a lot; _I know your deepest darkest secrets that Buffy doesn't know about, continue or else!_

Xander stopped laughing, "Well anyway," he continued quickly, "Most of my memories aren't that scary. My mom-I mean Anakin's used to drag as around the galaxy as a part of her diplomatic duties, she showed us so many wonderful worlds. We saw the ocean world of Mon Calamari, their gigantic floating cities and their awe inspiring coral reef systems…we got nothing on Earth that even begins to rival the Mon Cal reefs," Xander said with a smile as he remembered Anakin's visit to Admiral Ackbar's homeworld. "You know, some of the underwater life there remind me of dinosaurs."

"Wow," said Willow, impressed.

"Really? Wouldn't that be a little scary?" asked Buffy.

"Well for the most part no, though the Kracken really left an impression on Anakin for quite some time," Xander said off-handedly.

"Kracken?" asked Willow with curiosity.

"Consider it a sea-monster type creature," answered Xander simply.

"Oh…that's all?" said Buffy not knowing how to react to that statement, she shared an unsure glance with Willow.

Xander missed their byplay and continued to reveal his memories to his friends, "I've been to dozens of worlds Corellia, Drall, Dagobah, Yavin IV, Coruscant, Honoghr, Wayland, Kashyyyk, Ithor, Dantooine, and dozens more. "

His friends were very impressed with that list.

"Really? That's fantastic Xander. So what was the most memorable place you've been to?" asked Willow.

Xander thought about it for a few minutes, "That's hard to say, I mean, some of the places were absolutely spectacular to me and others weren't…but they would be by your standards. I mean I'm used to Coruscant but for you an entire world that was one massive city would be unbelievable. There were towers there that stretched upwards for kilometers straight up…some even stretched above the clouds…"

Amazement was spawned on the faces of Buffy and willow at this remark but Xander continued on, "…Then there was Kashyyyk, that was Chewie's homeworld by the way, it was similar Coruscant, lots of large linked cities with structures kilometers high-the only difference is that on Kashyyyk the cities can technically be considered , by our standards at least, as massive tree houses. The only thing holding the cities up are the trees they are built on. The trees themselves can grow to be kilometers in height, as high as the buildings are built on Coruscant."

"A city tree house?" asked Buffy in disbelief.

Xander shrugged, "Basically yes."

"I bet there are some really happy boys on that world…they don't need to build their own tree house, they're living in one!" joked Buffy in awe.

"You think that's impressive you should have felt what it was like to stand in the middle of one of the Baffor groves on Ithor…" Xander said simply.

"Buffer groves of I Thor? What does Thor have to do with you? Isn't he a god of some kind?" asked Buffy.

Xander hid a small smirk with his hand, "That's _Baffor_ groves of _Ithor_, "he corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" Buffy retorted, "Well? Are you going to explain"

Xander smiled knowing that his answer would once more stun them, "There's a type of sentient tree," was Xander's very simple answer, "You usually find them gathered together as a forest."

Buffy blinked in surprise, _Sentient trees? Wait a sec,_ **_SENTIENT FORESTS!_**

"Oh my god Xander, you mean like Dryads?" Willow asked wondrously.

It was Xander's turn to be confused, "What are Dryads?"

"They were like the spirits of each individual tree that had taken on a humanoid form, they're very well known in Earth mythology," Willow explained to the confused Xander.

"Oh…well no the Baffor trees weren't like that at all. They talked to the Ithorians through telepathy and that was only at very select times," Xander said dismissing any similarity to these Dryads.

_TELEPATHIC SENTIENT TREES!_ Buffy's mind squeaked in disbelief, "Are you sure you're not making this all up, Xander?" she asked in doubt.

"It's all true Buff," Xander answered unequivocally.

Buffy took his answer and sat imagining what it would be like walking through a forest of that kind-the words '_the forest has eyes_' took on a whole new meaning with what Xander was saying.

The rest of the evening passed by the trio quickly as Xander continued to tell his friends about his new memories. He mainly stayed to the good memories and avoided the other bad ones, he deflected their questions about what the creature that had hunted them on Halloween was by repeatedly shocking them with little tidbits of spectacular information that sidetracked them.

He hadn't mentioned anything about the Yuuzhan Vong invasion or how bad it had gotten, nor had he mentioned that the sentient Baffor groves of Ithor had all gone up in flames in an eye blink another victim of the Yuuzhan Vong's unbridled incomprehensible aggression and bloodlust.

He'd mentioned working on the _Millennium Falcon_ with Han Solo and Chewbacca, sparring with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker at the Jedi Academy, flying his own personnel X-Wing starfighter, building his old lightsaber and various other tidbits and encounters with the 'who's who' people of Star Wars.

He told them about some of his happier adventures, how he and Tahiri had released the trapped spirits of the Massassi children and awakened Master Ikrit from his slumber on Yavin IV. About some of the friends he had made at the Jedi Academy while he was training to be a Jedi Knight.

That last thought played over in Xander's mind a couple of times before he caught the implications of; _while he was training to be a Jedi Knight…_

With every passing day Xander was identifying more and more with Anakin Solo as if they were merging into one person.

Xander just couldn't understand it. He sat there trying to comprehend it all.

Willow asked a question that caught Xander's attention.

"What? What did you say?" Xander asked, coming out of his revere

Willow rolled her eyes at Xander and said, "I said, well if you've still got your powers then what about Tahiri? I mean the girl that was dressed up as Tahiri, what do you think happened to her? Does she still have all her powers, like you?"

Willow's question struck him like a ten-ton freight train. He'd forgotten all about Tahiri!

Uh, oh…how could I have forgotten about her! I did only find myself kissing her before we even had a first date! Xander thought dryly to himself. Inside him he felt the part of him that had been Anakin Solo long for the girl that had been his friend for so long and who had become so much more in the end. 

A second twenty-ton train ran him over again. If she had all her powers then she was alone and he assumed she was in the dark about the Hellmouth!

This did not bode well if his assumption was right!

She was alone and didn't understand how the Hellmouth could influence the unwary.

Xander turned to find himself under the direct scrutiny of his two friends, "Guy's we need to find her now! Right away!" he exclaimed seriously.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review. Sorry for the delay. Also things should pick up more in the coming chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Searching

Two Jedi and a Hellmouth…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary: **Sequel to** 'Second Chances'. **In the Aftermath of Halloween, new powers are discovered and possibly a new love for Xander Harris

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Come on people don't be stingy with the reviews!L

**May Contain Spoilers for various events and books in the Star Wars Saga!**

Chapter 4 Searching 

The days blurred into one another and became weeks and still they had found no trace of the girl that had been Tahiri on Halloween. Xander's worry had grown more with each passing day. Each passing day was one more chance for Tahiri to be irreparably be influenced by the evil of the Hellmouth…

The hectic pace of the arising dangers of the Hellmouth that had confronted them over those weeks had not helped and had only tried Xander's patience almost to it's breaking point. First Buffy old friend from Hemey had shown up pretending to be transferring to Sunnydale High. From the first second that Xander had sensed his presence he'd realized that Ford had been sick and he'd felt its seriousness. Sick people could go drastic measures for a cure. Xander's suspicions had been proved right when Ford had been tried to sell Buffy off to Spike in exchange for Immortality.

Oh, they'd figured out what was really happening and saved the other Vampire wannabes but Ford had ended up trapped in the Sunset Club with Spike and Drusilla. They'd given him what he wanted even after Buffy escaped but that life-or rather undead life, hadn't lasted long…Buffy had waiting for Ford to put his soul to rest.

Then G-man's torrid past had come back to bite them all in the butt, in the form of demon possession that left Giles and Ms. Calendar's relationship strained, though it could have been worse, he'd sensed Eyghon moving into her body while they were still in the library and after that it had only been a matter of keeping her contained while they figured out how to evict the demon without killing G-man's girlfriend. The solution had amused Xander greatly when they figured out that Deadboy could be of some use. The best thing that came out of that experience was their second encounter with Ethan Rayne. The shopkeeper who had been responsible for so many changes and worries for Xander had at least provided a first name for who Tahiri was; Lily, whether that was a nickname or her real name was still unknown but at least it had provided a point for them to expand their search.

Things had gotten very serious after that. Spike had called down upon Buffy the Order of Terraka. An ancient order of supernatural assassins that had rattled both Angel and Giles. Not to mention the fact that now the Slayer prophecy read 'Two girls in every generation…' A second Slayer had shown up on the Hellmouth. A Council trained Jamaican girl by the name of Kendra. They'd eventually dealt with order of Terraka and Spike's plan to restore Drusilla back to her former power by siphoning it form Angel and not to mention killing him in the process. This guy called Oz had also managed to get shot instead of Willow by one of the Terrakan assassins that had masqueraded as a cop during the school career day.

For all that had occurred in those few days, none of it had rattled Xander as much as getting locked the Summer's basement with Cordelia Chase…alone. They'd heatedly screamed at each other before they'd somehow found themselves kissing each other with as much passion as Anakin had kissed Tahiri after their battle with the Voxyn on Halloween night. The few seconds after they'd come up for air had been the most dazzling in Xander's life and he'd thought that gaining Jedi powers had been unexpected…but kissing Cordelia?

Now that was too strange even for the Hellmouth! Gaining powers from an imaginary movie was one thing but this? He'd started to think that maybe somebody up there really liked to mess with his preconceptions, just for the fun of it.

They'd escaped post-haste form the basement in spite of the waiting Terrakan bug-man that had been stalking them with a liberal use of the garden hose.

After all was said and done he and Cordelia had yet gain found themselves smooching in a deserted classroom at school and ever since they had been avoiding each other as if the other was suffering from the plague.

Then had come Mrs. Summer's robot stalker. Xander had sensed Ted for what he was immediately and they'd dealt with him before he had done to Mrs. Summers what he had done to the other women they had found in his basement.

Then the 'bad eggs' incident had occurred and that giant thing had tried to turn the entire population of Sunnydale into its puppets. Not to mention the Gorch bothers. Those two vampire brothers had been hilarious when faced with big mama creature, Lyle had escaped in the end but Tector had been made into dead meat by the creature.

On the Star Wars front of Xander's life, he was still having trouble levitating the smallest rock and focusing his energies. He was starting to think that the Hellmouth was interfering with his concentration, he was thinking that maybe somewhere down the line he would have to leave Suunyhell and hone his new skills somewhere where the dark side wasn't so strong. Giles had completed his research and still had not found out anything that could explain Xander's powers or how something that was still completely theoretical could exist. G-man had forgiven him only on one condition that for as long as they both lived that Xander was **_NEVER_** to lend Buffy his lightsaber, on pain of a long painful death if Xander ever did. Though he had yet to forgive Buffy for what she had done to his precious card catalogue. Ms. Calendar and Willow had taken the opportunity to make a computerized version of Giles's old catalog.

Now it was coming up on Buffy's birthday and they still had not found Lily/Tahiri.

Xander's patience was on the verge of running out and he had no idea what to get Buffy as a present.

He was in the library studying with Willow who was busy adding to Giles's new computerized card catalogue. He turned to her and asked, "So Will, what are you going to get Buffy for her birthday?"

Willow looked up from the books stacked in front of her, next to the computer she was working at, "What? Oh…well I don't know I still haven't figured out what I'm going to get her…I mean what do you get a Slayer that has everything? Or almost anything?" she answered thoughtfully.

"More stakes?" Xander suggested whimsically.

Willow snorted at this, "How about a jeweled broadsword? But we'd have to make sure the jeweled part matched her outfit, first," she joked back.

Xander laughed at that, he could just imagine Buffy's reaction to something like that. He looked slyly at Willow, "So Wills are you thinking of inviting anybody to Buffy's surprise party? Maybe somebody that tried to be canon fodder for a Terrakan assassin?" Xander asked pointedly, he could feel how she felt when Oz was mentioned. He could also feel what Oz was feeling whenever he and Willow ran into him at school. It was good to have the Force while in High school.

Willow blushed at Xander's comment, "He didn't try to be cannon fodder, he saved my life!" she denied. "Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable asking him, and he's a senior. He's older and probably already has a girlfriend. I mean he's in a band he's probably got tonnes of groupies that follow him…"

"I don't think so," he retorted pointedly.

Willow gave him a speculative look, "Do you know something I don't?" she asked cautiously.

Xander gave her a nice toothy smile, "Maybe."

"Hey! I'm your best friend, if you know something you've got to tell me, it's like a rule or something!" demanded Willow.

Xander cocked his head to the side and thought about it for a moment before answering, "I'll think about," he said teasingly and turned back to his homework, letting Willow stew for a while.

Willow exhaled unhappily, ever since Halloween he had gotten so much better at not budging when she prodded him. It was infuriating at times. Especially now, when he knew something about Oz. She turned back to her work knowing that he would tell her later after he'd left her to simmer for a while.

xoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Xander walked happily to the Bronze that night, he even had a spring in his step. He'd told Willow about Oz a few minutes after he'd teased her and that afternoon he'd even found the perfect gift for Buffy…a full day before her birthday. Now all they had to do was keep tomorrow's surprise party a secret from Buffy. He had a few more stories to tell her from Anakin's memories.

These happy thoughts filled Xander's conscious mind as he strolled easily along the street, though he kept a sharp eye out for any possible danger, as always.

He reached the Bronze without incident and he could see other teenagers going and coming out of the club. As he was looking the crowd over he caught a girl flicking her blonde hair over shoulder before heading away from the Bronze, at first he thought she was Cordelia and he thought, she should know better walking around alone after dark in Sunnydale was like an open invitation for Vampires. But then she turned slightly and he caught a glimpse of her face.

He froze in disbelief…**_it was Lily/Tahiri!_**

_I don't believe this we spend more than a month actively searching for and I find her by accident!_ He thought in disbelief. A moment passed and he snorted in disgust, _Of course I do, I get Jedi powers and then I start kissing Cordelia Chase. It's life on the Hellmouth._

Xander ran after her and as he neared her he reached out and unthinkingly roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily opened her mouth to curse the guy that had so roughly grasped her arm but a second after that she froze. She suddenly felt as if a bolt of lightning had just zapped her, she could feel him in the Force, she stared up into the brown eyes of the guy her age that had grabbed her. It was the same guy that she had been kissing on Halloween…it was Anakin, or whoever he really was.

"It is you!" he said in surprise, "You have no idea how hard I've been looking for you!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

She opened her mouth to retort but she stopped in surprise as she realized that she could feel him using the Force as well. She gasped in surprise as it filtered in.

This was the boy from Halloween, this was Anakin! 

Relief was now the dominant emotion on his face for some reason, "I have so much to explain to you…"

She ignored his comment as emotions ran rampant through her and without thinking she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him in close for a passionate kiss, just like the one they had shared on Halloween night.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review. Sorry for the delay. Also things should pick up more in the coming chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Foundand Lost again

Two Jedi and a Hellmouth…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars.

**Summary: **Sequel to '**Second Chances'. **In the Aftermath of Halloween, new powers are discovered and possibly a new love for Xander Harris

**Rating:** PG-13; just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviewsJ

**May Contain Spoilers for various events and books in the Star Wars Saga!**

Chapter 5 Found…and Lost again 

Buffy and Willow were strolling the Bronze idly chatting away. As they neared the Bronze, Willow asked Buffy, "So do you think that Xander managed to get us the couch?"

"He should have. We sent him early enough," Buffy answered tartly.

Willow snorted in amusement at Buffy's comment and she opened her mouth to comment but stopped when she found that Buffy was no longer keeping up with her. Willow looked around and found Buffy standing a couple of paces behind her staring in disbelief at something. Willow followed Buffy gaze and found her looking at a guy making out with a girl in the middle of the street.

Two things happened when she recognized the guy, her jaw hit the floor in surprise and disbelief then a surge of jealously ran through her body.

"Am I seeing things or is that Xander standing there…kissing Cordelia!" demanded Buffy in shock and disbelief.

Willow didn't answer her as her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched Xander smooching Cordelia several meters away from them.

As fate would have it, Cordelia was also on her way to the Bronze at this time and after she had parked her car, she came upon Willow and Buffy staring mindlessly at the two teenagers that were making out in the middle of the street. She went up to them and said in disgust, "Sheesh, can't you two get a life or something?"

The two girls jumped in surprise at Cordelia's voice coming from behind them. They stared in shock at her then shared a glance before Buffy said, "If Cordelia's over here…then who the hell is Xander is kissing!"

Buffy comment was like a slap in the face of Cordelia, "Xander is kissing someone?" Cordy said in disbelief, while wondering how they had found out about her and Xander's illicit smoochies.

Wordlessly the two girls pointed and Cordelia followed their fingers with her eyes and realized that the two teenagers passionately making out in the middle of the street were Xander and some blonde girl that looked like her.

A variety of emotions began to whirl inside of her and the predominant one was, much to her immortal surprise-jealousy.

Her? Jealous, because Xander was kissing some other girl? Impossible! She was Queen C and he was the Zeppo! He meant nothing to her! She told herself.

But deep down inside she knew that wasn't true…

The three girls just continued to stare, a forlorn jealous Cordy, a jealous Willow and a very surprised Buffy.

Willow continued to watch, as they suddenly broke apart, Xander had a look of supreme surprise mixed in with something she had never seen before on his face, while the unknown blonde girl on the other hand…wait a sec!

"That's not some blonde, that's Tahiri!" Willow screeched in amazement and wondering what the hell was going on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Xander felt the passion overwhelm him and for a while he was lost in the kiss, finally he was able to break away, reminding himself that this was Lily and he was Xander Harris, that they were not Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila.

Breathlessly they stood there looking into each other's eyes. He saw many things in her eyes, hope, disbelief, and embarrassment, even love but most troubling of all; there was an alienness to them that were startlingly familiar, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was so familiar about them.

He looked her, taking in her shoulder length blonde hair, her pale blue eyes, and button nose. The rest of her figure that seemed so similar to Cordelia's.

The silence stretched into a pregnant silence as each one waited to for the other to begin speaking.

"Uh…I think that was one of my nicer hellos…heh, maybe I aught to roughly grab girls more often…" Xander mused out loud.

Lily laughed at his comment and smiled coyly.

Xander smiled uncertainly at her, he wasn't used to an attractive girl laughing at his jokes, "Uh, though seriously, why did you do that?"

Lily didn't even blink, "Cause you're Anakin, silly, and I've missed you…or at least some parts of me have. The rest of me doesn't even know you," she explained simply.

"Oh…that's all was it," it was a statement not a question, though at least he could understand her impulse, apart of him wanted the same thing.

She smiled innocently at him, "Well know that that's settled how about introducing yourself, I mean our other selves know each other pretty damn well and yet we don't know each other at all, " Lily remarked idly and playfully.

"Yeah that would be of the good," he admitted, "I'm Xander Harris."

"Lillian Munroe, but everyone calls me Lily-Xander huh, weird name."

"Yeah well it's short for Alexander, but don't call me Alex, I've always been Xander."

"Cool, no problem. Though I do have one tiny question," she began.

Xander frowned, "What?"

"_What the hell is wrong with this town?"_ Lily demanded.

Xander grimaced in response, she didn't know about the night life of Sunnydale, or rather the night unlife, "That's easily answered…but you really won't like the answer. Listen G-man can explain it all better than I can. So why don't we go talk to him?"

"G-man?"

"Yeah, Giles, he knows about this stuff and can answer all your questions-al least the ones about this town. How we can still use the Force well you guess is as good as mine," he explained quickly.

She took a second before she nodded in agreement; he turned around to lead the way to the Sunnydale High school library. They hadn't gone more than a few steps before Xander noticed that they had had an audience for their conversation, "Uh, hiya guys…I found Tahiri-uh, Lily," he managed to say lamely while Lily waved shyly at them.

"I remember you guys from Halloween," Lily added.

Xander surveyed his friends; Buffy was smirking at him while Willow, of all things, looked jealous for some reason and Cordelia…Cordelia looked hurt.

"Uh, we're going to see G-man, you guys coming?" Xander asked feeling (and rightfully so) as if all the attention was on him.

Buffy answered for the three girls, still smirking, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This couldn't be true! She couldn't be sitting three feet away from a portal to Hell!

G-man turned out to be a distinguished middle aged Englishman called Rupert Giles who was the Librarian at the public school and a member of the Watcher's Council an ancient group that was responsible for training the Chosen One, the Slayer to fight and kill Vampires, Demons and everything else that went bump in the night (and someone who felt a compulsive need to clean his glasses every two minutes).

Vampires and Demons for Christ's sake!

They were telling her that the bogie man and every monster she had feared as a child existed and prowled the night in search of prey, though Xander had chosen that point to point out that leprechauns were actually a myth.

She'd looked at him in disbelief. How could someone joke about this? For the second time in a very short period of time, her world had been turned upside down, first she gained Force powers and the memories and personality of one very messed up Jedi, then she gets told that pure evil exists and she's living on it's turf!

She hadn't believed them at first but then things had began to make sense, people not going out after dark, the sheer number of cemeteries, the disappearances of students and teachers from her school, and the people in Halloween costumes when it wasn't Halloween…

She shuddered, it was so unbelievable a tale at first glance and jet every sense in her body was telling her it was the truth.

Though most disturbing of all was that the fate of Humanity rested on the shoulders of a petite, fragile looking, blonde, female high school student that was the Slayer…who acted like a mindless Californian cheerleader. And she'd proved it by bending a metal bar into a loop.

It was all so disturbing and surreal.

A ironic thought, _crossed her mind, And my father sent me to this town because it was supposed to be safer than the big bad city…_

She snorted in derision of that thought, her father was so wrong, it wasn't funny.

She needed air, she had to get out of the stuffy library…and away from the insaneness that was threatening to overcome her life.

She rose from her seat at the library table breathlessly and said, "Look I can't take this all in," she grabbed a pen and paper off the library table and jotted down her number, "Here's my number, call me tomorrow." She ran out of the library in a daze before anyone could stop her.

Xander ran after her, out into the corridor, "Wait, it's not safe now!" he called out to the rapidly disappearing girl.

Buffy came up behind him, "Don't worry Xander I'll go after her, I'll make sure she gets home safe," with that she was off running after Lily.

The rest of the group came up behind him and Willow tried to reassure him, "Don't worry Xander, I'm sure Buffy will reach her quickly. Lily probably won't run into anything before Buffy catches her."

Xander looked in the direction that the girls had taken off in, "I hope you're right Will."

But deep inside he knew that wasn't going to happen, Murphy had his own palace in Sunnydale.

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review. Sorry for the delay, it couldn't be helped.


End file.
